Dark Warrior
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Used to be called His last adventures.Ch.5 up! The title says it. Dark Warrior DJ! please R&R.
1. The dream

A pain shot through his body like none other. Each time it was getting worse. *I can't stand this!* *Go ahead and kill me, just kill me Praxis.* He carelessly thought. What was he thinking; he couldn't let Praxis kill him. The pain in his body felt like fire, eating away at his very soul, spirit. The Krimzon guards came towards him, to kill him.   
  
The last he saw was blood.  
  
He felt another pain, the pain of a knife.  
  
"God! Torn, if you want me awake you don't have to stab me!" Jak yelled at the grump master. "Second in command or not, I'm going to kill you for that!" Jak rolled out of bed.  
  
He just realized it, that horrible pain, he felt, was a dream. * No, it couldn't have been. I felt the pain!* Jak thought to himself before grabbing Blaster to go kill Torn, holding his side.  
  
Jak, Keira, Samos, and Daxter were staying in another room of the Underground hideout. Of course Keira and Jak shared a bed and Daxter slept at the foot of the bed. Samos had his own bed, on the other side of the room.  
  
The others were already awake, and by Keira's mistake, she sent Torn to wake Jak. "Oh my God! What happened to your side Jak?!" Keira got up from her seat and came over to Jak, who was now glaring at Torn. "Mr. Sunshine over there stabbed me to wake me up." Jak looked at Torn, who was very irritable in the mornings.   
  
"He's awake isn't he?" Torn went to his desk. A few moments later Torn felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. "That's for stabbing me." Jak said after hitting Torn with the butt of Blaster Weapon.  
  
"This hasn't turned out to be a pleasant morning, now has it Dad." Keira said leaning on the table in front of Samos. 


	2. Dark Eco

Jak sat down at a table in another room. "Heh, I can't stand that Torn. Keira came over and sat with him.   
  
Jak closed his eyes as to go back to sleep. "Jak? Are you ok?" Keira asked. Keira saw Jak cringe as if in pain. "Jak!?" Keira stood up and came over to him. Jak was starting to get up but just sat back down; the pain was gone.  
  
The pain was like from his dream. When he had closed his eyes, he visualized his dark self, DJ. With the sight of it, Jak had felt the pain of transforming. And Keira noticed Jak starting to transform but had stopped.   
  
Keira saw Jak open his eyes, but he just sat there for a moment. "My…life is…" Jak's words fell short, his voice had been different, not deeper but off tone.  
  
Keira looked at him and saw his eyes were changing, into DJ's eyes. They stopped. He looked around at the worried faces of his friends, Keira, Daxter, and Samos. "I have to leave." And as he said that he left the base.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Jak." Samos said walking towards the door but stopping. Keira stared at the door trying to figure it out.  
  
At the Palace  
  
"Baron Praxis, we have a high reading of Dark Eco coming from sector 6." Erol said passing by "his excellence"(Hardly!). "Well, don't just stand there, it could mean Metal Heads, if not the Dark Eco will attract them!" Praxis sent Krimzon guards out to investigate.   
  
Krimzon Guards and Erol were patrolling sector 6, one guard heard foot steps, but not Metal Head, human. "Sir, you might want to come over here." Said one guard to Erol. Erol came over; he heard the foot steps too, coming closer. "Back away, l know who this is." Erol said turning to the guards, then back to where the foot steps were.  
  
In the shadows Erol could see why there was a high concentration of Dark Eco. "Heh, get over there guards, the Baron will be quite glad with our, catch!" Erol said with a psycho-tic grin on his face. 


	3. DJ has fun

As he expected, DJ, was back there. He lunged at the guards, only to be shocked. After a long hard battle, guards were gone, Erol was taken by a Hellcat, and Jak didn't change back.  
  
-Heh, now that human doesn't come back 'eh?- Thought DJ. *He's right! I can't return to my body!* Jak thought.  
  
DJ would kill everyone, Jak had to stop him. "Stop, go back to wherever you came from!" DJ heard Jak's voice echo in his head. -Hardly, I don't care about you or your friends.- DJ laughed to himself.  
  
Keira was looking for Jak in the Slums, Samos was looking for him in the district with the palace, and Daxter was looking around the port. Keira heard a Zoomer crash ahead of her.  
  
*I hope that's not Jak!* Keira ran to the crash site. There she found many blown up Zoomers and DJ on a killing spree. -HA! I'm really enjoying this, thanks for the body human!- DJ said to Jak through their minds.  
  
"Jak, what are you doing?!" Keira ran over, not noticing it wasn't Jak. --Pitiful woman, you really think I'm that mortal human?-- DJ said to Keira in her head and turned to her. "You're not Jak, go away!" Keira yelled at him. --Never, this is my chance to rule, I think I'll pay a visit to my, "Father" or should I say, "Creator".-- DJ smirked with his words.   
  
DJ ran off towards the palace. *Father, no he'll get Father!* Keira grabbed a parked Cruiser and followed him.  
  
Samos saw Jak coming towards him. "Ja-!" Samos noticed it was DJ. *Oh no!* He thought. Samos tried using his Green Eco powers to stop him, didn't work. --Fool! I have come not to kill you, yet. Move!-- DJ sent a nice Dark Eco shock through Samos' body and ran into the palace. 


	4. Dark Warrior?

J-D: Sorry, Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from this fic. I just want to have Jak.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Baron Sir! Jak is coming, quite fast!" Erol warned Praxis. "Get him! I want him in a cell, any cell!" Praxis yelled at the commander. "Yes Sir" Erol said and called some Krimzon Guards to go get DJ.  
  
As they approached him, they noticed he was all pumped up and ready to fight. "Arrest him!" "Shoot him!" Guards were all scrambling to kill him. They charged at DJ, only to charge into their deaths.  
  
Guards kept coming, and DJ kept fighting full force. DJ used his last ounce of power, in hope it would kill all the guards. He released a Dark Bomb, more powerful that usual.  
  
This attack blew up just about everything within a 20-30 mile range. Praxis felt the blast where he was.  
  
-Heh, that was fun! Got anymore Praxis? Mwahahahahahahahaha!- DJ's maniacal laughter was heard through the whole palace. Ashlin heard the laugh too.  
  
She ran to the area she heard the laugh, to Jak blowing up more equipment that managed to survive the blast. "Jak, what the he…" Ashlin stopped when she saw the familiar evil, dark eyes staring up at her.  
  
-Heh, a female 'eh. Well, let's take care of some business.- DJ chuckled to himself.   
  
"Leave me alone, you, you Eco Freak!" Ashlin through some rubble at him and turned to run.  
  
Just as she turned around, DJ was in front of her.  
  
-Hehe, not likely!- DJ grabbed her around the waist.  
  
When he picked her up, he wasn't aware of his surroundings.  
  
The next thing he knew, DJ was knocked unconscious by guards.  
  
He woke up, surrounded by walls, and a door with bars.  
  
-He really things he can hold me?- DJ said trying to break out. When he touched the bars, White Eco(A rare substance in Haven) was on the door. Spread all over it.  
  
-Grr, I'll get you Praxis.- He said.  
  
Krimzon Guards heard him and laughed, "You won't be getting out of there."  
  
This was different than most cells. It was bigger and had no bench. In it's place was blood and tears of weak prisoners that had been there before him. The blood was everywhere actually.  
  
-What do you plan to do to me?- DJ asked Erol as he passed.  
  
"Train you, Dark Warrior ." Erol laughed. 


	5. The Worst Pairing

Erol entered the cell with a whip, a taser, and a gun.  
  
"Now, it's time to train." Erol held up the whip.  
  
-I'll never obey you!- DJ growled.  
  
"We'll see about that" Erol snapped the whip at DJ.  
  
After hours of beating, training, and pain, DJ began thinking.  
  
DJ had a plan. When Erol came to DJ again, he didn't retaliate, but he seemed to give in to Erol.  
  
"So, you finally decided to give in. Wise choice, together we could do many things. You get to kill and I get to see blood." Erol said with a small laugh.  
  
DJ's plan had been planning to pretend to give in, but now he was thinking to join Erol, so he could kill.  
  
-We, together, shall kill!- DJ smirked. He stood up and came closer to Erol, not threateningly though.  
  
"Now you get it. Work with me and I'll let you take care of the Metal Heads, and as a treat I'll let you have a prisoner or two." Erol bribed.  
  
-Wonderful! Let's began then.- DJ agreed.  
  
Now the two went outside the city to hunt.  
  
Outside the city, DJ wreaked havoc. He was having fun.  
  
Metal Heads had no chance. DJ was just too powerful.  
  
Metal Heads retreated and hid. -You can't hide forever!- DJ smirked. 


	6. Darkness

Day 3 of hunting.  
  
"I think that's all for this area. Let's move on." Erol ordered the pale beast.  
  
-How many more 'till I get some prisoners!- DJ snarled.  
  
"Shut up and work you mangy animal!" Erol ordered.  
  
-Grr!- *I won't put up with this.* DJ Thought after growling at his "Keeper."  
  
DJ followed Erol out from the Pumping Station and waited 'till Erol was a little ahead of him.  
  
"Hurry up!" Erol yelled turning around. He noticed DJ was no longer there.  
  
"Argg! Where did that oversized rat go!?" Erol searched around and informed guards to be on the lookout for DJ.  
  
DJ sat in an ally thinking. *How can I get around this city with those guards watching out for me?*  
  
--Well, you could let me out.-- Jak suggested through their minds.  
  
-Never! This is my chance to get back at you, to let you know it's like to be cooped up in there. How you treated me!- DJ countered.  
  
--No, let me out, I was there first!-- Jak said.  
  
-Well, then it's my turn- DJ chuckled.  
  
Now Jak began thinking of how he had treated DJ, he didn't want to be treated like a beast, a wild and uncontrollable beast.  
  
Over the days DJ wandered the city, hiding from guards.   
  
There Eco storages in the city, the farming area to be exact, full of Dark Eco, further down than any human could see.  
  
DJ drank Eco from these each day, like water.  
  
It powered him, and held Jak back longer, and pained the human.  
  
DJ came to drink as usual. Guards never caught him.  
  
The warm liquid felt good going down to DJ. What Jak felt was different; he felt pain, like if burning, boiling water was poured down his throat.  
  
Jak lay in the darkness that was where he was, in pain.  
  
Jak felt pain of pure Eco shoot through his body.  
  
Wait! It's his body, he was back. He couldn't move, the Eco was overwhelming him.  
  
The pain was too much, it was almost eating him alive.  
  
-FOOL! You took your body back, and now you're in pain, you'll die.- DJ said  
  
"At least you'll be gone." Jak said letting the pain overtake him, dragging him into darkness one last time, for good. 


End file.
